deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tabuu vs Master Core
Interlude Wiz: The word of smash! Characters from Ninendo's vast universe duking it out, but some attempt to assassinate the good and evil in it. Boomstick: Like Tabuu, the power hungry ruler of Supspace Wiz: And Master Core, the true evil lurking in Master Hand Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Tabuu Wiz: What if I told you that there was a world beyond ours. A land simply known as Subspace, in the hands of Tabuu, a dark spectral tyrant who wanted nothing more than to take the Smash Trophy world into pieces and bring them into Subspace. Boomstick: I ask why does he need all that extra space for? He's clearly got plenty of room for his thousands of minions! Wiz: My best guess is he needs the space turn the universe into his kingdom and he unfortunately started in Smash. Boomstick: Poor guy. Wiz: Anyway, Tabuu has an entire arsenal at his side. Like constant teleporting, the Shark Blade, a powerful dash attack allowing him to cover a stage and stab anyone in his path, the diving slash, where Tabuu can turn his arms into pure energy and dive bomb his opponents and the Golden Brackets where Tabuu can turn into a golden cage like entity, trap his foes and slam them into the ground Boomstick: Body slam bitch! Tabuu can summon Golden Chains powerful enough to restrain anyone and toss them like they're nothing, an electrical shield, the Rapid chop, making swords look like butter knifes, Pinpoint explosions, where he can lead a chain of fucking explosions straight at your face, and Ghost Projection, where Tabuu can create several explosive clones himself and hurl them at anyone opposing him! Wiz: But then there's the Dragon Laser, where Tabuu summons a dark creature who summon a powerful and hard to avoid laser beam, bullet rain, the most spammable projectile move in Smash, and Shuriken Boomerang, allowing him to fire a shuriken like a boomerang (no duh). Boomstick: But those don't compare to Eye Laser, where Tabuu can grow to magnificent size and fire lasers out of his own eyes. I've heard of laser eye surgery but come on! Wiz: But even that doesn't compare to Tabuu's strongest attack, Off waves! This is when he can grow large wings and fire powerful shock waves capable of knocking out... almost every character in Brawl at once? Boomstick: Yep, and even though he does have some amazing feats, one surprise attack can cause major damage, but even still, it would take a lot to sneak up on this guy, he one shot killed Master Hand! Wiz: Speaking of,.... *cut scene where Tabuu uses his wings to turn a whole bunch of the Brawl Characters into trophies* Master Core Wiz: Master Hand, the final battle in every Smash Bros. Game to date, but little know of the true evil sparking inside that glove! The Master Core. Boomstick: Is that really his name? My god is that uncreative! ''' Wiz: Master Core has an arsenal just as large as Tabbu's, each with different forms., like his Master Beast form, where he can transform into a dark scorpion like creature, and use powerful biting, body slamming and attacks and even summoning spikes out of the ground and his back. '''Boomstick: Then there's Master Edges, because you know what's better than a sword, five fucking awesome phantom swords, with one giant one! Here he can use several slashes, fire boomerang like projectiles, and they can even "ready" themselves, following their enemy until coming in with Several swings knocking them around before sending them into space. Wiz: And if that doesn't work, he also has a Shadow Form, where he can transform into a dark clone, imaging them, and recreating every single one of their moves. Boomstick: But neither of those compare to Master Giant, where he can grow into a large humanoid figure and use white hands coming out of his chest, massive slash attacks, a black hole in his mouth, and a fucking shout that's so powerfull it will knock you back with electrical orbs. Wiz: Even still, he has another trick up his sleeve, there is the Master Fortress, a move where he can become a giant fortress full of hazards, and the only way to fight it off is to destroy the weak points within it! Boomstick: But, if all else fails, there is his final form. The master core, here he is almost powerless until one last attempt to take his opponent with him, he will fire 5 powerful shock waves, capable of instant killing anything. Wiz: But even then, after the move, he will self-destruct. Boomstick: But even still, with all the shit you need to go through to get him to this point, you probably would have knocked him out anyway. Wiz: The Master Core is the ultimate challenge to mastering Smash Brothers. *cut scene where master Core smashes out of Master Hand* Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Wee see the cut scene of Tabuu knocking Master Hand onto the ground, before the Master Core popped out of the glove's body, Tabuu backed away in shock, before getting into a fighting stance FIGHT! Tabuu Boss Theme The Master Core enters his beast form, as Tabuu swoops down, using the Diving Slash. He does this thrice, the third time. Master Core, catching the blue entity within his jaws, until he teleports out. Master Beast attempts to jump up and slam him before Tabuu catches him in the Golden Brackets and slam him into the ground. Tabuu then uses several Golden Chains to restrain him and toss him into a wall, Master Core then exists his beast form and enters beast form and enters Edges form. They each block each others swings, Tabuu with Rabid Chop, Master Edges using one of the swords, they block their attacks until Tabuu uses the Shark Blade and goes right through then, while in this form, he notices the 5 swords chasing after him, he responds by quickly turning around and cutting through the swords cutting each of them into pieces He then becomes a larger, dark version of Tabuu, Tabuu clenches his fist.as he uses Bullet Rain, but his attack is quickly cancelled and he is knocked back by a copy of Dragon Laser. They then have a projectile explosive fight Tabuu using Pinpoint explosions and Master Shadow with Ghost Projection. They continue having an explosive duel until Tabuu manages to teleport behind his copy and fire Bullet Rain, knocking him into the air, and becoming larger, he is now Master Giant. Tabuu quickly knows what to do as he grows massive as well. Master Core Boss Theme Master Giant then summons two small white gloves out of his chest as he uses them to attempt to hold Tabuus giant head in place as he unleashes powerful smash attacks all of which leave marks on Tabuu, He then starts firing Lasers out of his eyes at his colossal counterpart. As a lastage effort before resorting to his original form, Master Core becomes Master Fortress Master Core Final Theme Tabuu teleports inside, noticing several shadowy versions of normal stage enemies. Making quick work of them, Tabuu starts using explosive teleportations, he uses these enough to pin down each weak point and decimate it. The last one being destroyed leaving nothing more than one white core, turning red, and lifting into the air. Tabuu got into his battle stance again as he got out his wings, and let loose Off waves. The Master Core attempted to counter, however, the off waves broke through Master Core's shock waves, enough to split the thing in half, causing it to self destruct. K.O. Tabuu teleports out Results Boomstick: Well, there goes Master Core! Wiz: Even though Master Core had more overall power, Tabuu's quick thinking and multiple attacks proved to much! Master Beast attacks are mainly ground based, and while Edges could inflict some damage, Tabuu had faster attacks to do the same thing, meaning Shadow, Giant forms were the only ones with attacks that could put him down for good. Boomstick: Not to mention, in game, you get to chose 5 fighters to put up against Tabuu's strength, but with Master Core, you just need two. Wiz: Also, Tabuu could easily overthrow Master Giant. and I don't think you need a comparison to know that Tabuu's Eye Laser form is much larger than Master Giant. Boomstick: And even if the Off Waves weren't enough to kill him, he would have self destructed anyway! Wiz: But the most important part is the fact that Master Core was trapped inside of Master Hand, meaning he is probably trapped inside, except if he is powerful enough, but even still Tabuu killed Master Hand near the end of the Subspace Emissary with no problem! Boomstick: Tabuu is a Master to the Core! Wiz: The winner is Tabuu Next Time on Death Battle Two white, square eyes flash in complete darkness as the screen fades into static Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:HTFfan321 Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles